Talk:Barney's Talent Show/@comment-68.174.136.60-20151018051754
Season 4 of Barney & Friends aired from November & December 1997. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Body: David Joyner/Josh Martin/Maurice Scott, Voice: Bob West) 20/20 *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) 9/20 and Mr. Boyd)]] *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks/Adam Brown, Voice: Patty Wirtz) 10/20 Children *Robert (Angel Velasco) 9/20 *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) 9/20 *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) 8/20 *Kim (Erica Rhodes) 8/20 *Ashley (Monet Chandler) 7/20 *Kristen (Sara Hickman) 7/20 *Chip (Lucien Douglas) 6/20 *Curtis (Monte Black) (debut) 5/20 *Jeff (Austin Ball) (debut) 5/20 *Keesha (Mera Baker) 5/20 *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) (debut) 4/20 *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) 3/20 *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) 2/20 Adult *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) 6/20 *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) 1/20 Other *Scooter McNutty (voiced by Todd Duffey) (debut) 20/20 *Miss Etta Kette (voiced by Brice Armstrong) (debut) 19/20 Guest Appearances *Marvin Johnson (We've Got Rhythm) *Mica Johnson (We've Got Rhythm) *Ted Davey (played Dr. TickTock in Tick Tock Clocks!) *Sam LaCroix (played Mateo in Waiting for Mr. MacRooney) *D. Day (played Mr. MacRooney in Waiting for Mr. MacRooney) *Tomie dePaola (Oh, Brother...She's My Sister) *Patsy Goldwater (played Grammy Johannson in E-I-E-I-O) Episodes Trivia *This season marks: **The final season in which Sheryl Leach serves as an executive producer. **The first appearances of Jeff, Curtis, Danny, Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette **The first season in which Joe Phillips serves as the show's music director. **The first season in which Stella's stories are acted out by the kids while Stella narrates them. *After being extras from the previous season; Stephen, Kristen, Ashley, Alissa, Kim, and Maria become regular cast members. *This season also marks the start of Barney and Friends' Second Era (July 8, 1997) *The school, playground, and treehouse all get updated: **The school doors change from orange to green; the windows have a green trim rather than white; and it now has a wheelchair ramp. **Unlike previous seasons, the classroom is no longer arranged by "centers". **The playground gets more plants, and a red bench surrounds a tree. The fences have also changed to green rail fences. **The treehouse also gets renovated. In the back of the treehouse, there is a huge round table and a ship wheel. In the front of the treehouse, there are benches that look out to the outside deck of the treehouse. ***In addition, a lookout is added to the treehouse. There are stairs that lead up to the look out, and a slide that connects from the lookout to the back of the treehouse. *A new Barney doll is introduced and the sparkles and the twinkle wink are the only two things that remain unchanged until Season 7. *Josh Martin performed the Barney costume from Tree-Mendous Trees to E-I-E-I-O, except for All Mixed Up (which Maurice Scott performed Barney), and in the home video It's Time for Counting. *Unlike previous seasons, the credits for this season only feature characters that appeared in the specific episode and not the entire cast. *Unlike previous seasons, the theme song for this season was edited after all 20 episodes were filmed. *The names on the cubbies in the classroom from left to right are: Alissa, Ashley, Keesha, Robert, Stephen, Hannah, Chip, Kim, David, Maria, Dennis, and Kristen. *New end credit music is introduced this season. *This Season was taped at The Studios at Las Colinas in Irving, Texas and will continue to be filmed at the studio until Season 6. Television & Movies *''Buddy'' is released, June 6 *''Muppets Tonight'' Season 2 begins on Disney Channel, September 13 *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' Season 1 begins on Disney Channel, October 20 *''Sesame Street'' Season 29 begins on PBS, November 17 *''The Animal Show'' Season 3 airs on Animal Planet (final season) *''Big Bag'' Season 2 airs on Cartoon Network (final season) International Television *''Sacatruc'' premiered on Canal J in France Appearances * Elmo on A Gift of Song, January 1 * Elmo on A Cathedral Christmas Non-fiction Books * No Strings Attached: The Inside Story of Jim Henson's Creature Shop * Miss Piggy's Rules Storybooks *''Backstage with Miss Piggy'' *''Big Bird's Ticklish Christmas'' *''The Big Boo!'' *''The Bunny Hop'' *''The Bunny Slipper Mystery'' *''Can You Tell Me How to Get to Sesame Street'' *''Chelli and the Great Sandbox Adventure'' *''Cookie Monster!'' *''Elmo Can... Quack Like a Duck'' *''Elmo Loves You!'' *''Elmo Saves Christmas'' *''Elmo Says, "Don't Wake the Baby!"'' *''Elmo's Christmas Colors'' *''Elmo's Counting Game'' *''Elmo's Valentine'' *''Ernie!'' *''Grover!'' *''Hide-and-Seek Picnic'' *''Ho-Ho-Ho, Baby Fozzie'' *''I Can Do It!'' *''I Can Go Potty'' *''The King's Beard'' *''Little Monster Goes to School'' *''Miss Piggy, Queen of Hearts'' *''Monster Market'' *''Peek-a-boo, Lizzy Lou!'' *''Pigs in Space: Journey to the Planet Za'' *''The Poky Little Puppy Comes to Sesame Street'' *''Pumpkin Patch Party'' *''The Rat Pack: A Muppet Countdown Adventure'' *''Sesame Street Talent Show'' *''The Thanksgiving Monster'' *''Tickle Me, Big Bird!'' *''Tickle Me, Elmo!'' *''Tickle Me: My Name is Elmo'' *''Where Are You Going, Kermit?'' *''Where Is Your Mommy?'' *''Zoe's Flower'' Albums * The Best of Elmo * The Count's Countdown * Hot! Hot! Hot! Dance Songs * Kids' Favorite Songs * Oscar's Trashy Songs * Platinum Too * Sesame Street Best Videos * 123 Count with Me, July 8 * Big Bag: Explore with Us! * Big Bag: Imagine with Us! * Big Bag: Share with Us! * Elmo Saves Christmas (DVD), September 3 * Elmo Says BOO!, July 8 * Fiesta! * Get Up and Dance, January 28 * Quiet Time, April 1 * Sing Yourself Sillier at the Movies, April 1 * Telling the Truth, January 28 * William Wegman's Mother Goose, September 2 Behind the Scenes * Eric Jacobson begins performing Bert on Sesame Street People * Jon Stone dies, March 30 * John Denver dies, October 12 Attractions * Can You Tell Me How to Get to Sesame Street? exhibit International music videos *"Sesam Jam (Der, Die, Das)" Stage Shows * Sesame Street Live presents Elmo's Coloring Book Muppet Character Debuts * Bear in the Big Blue House: Bear, Tutter, Ojo, Treelo, Pip and Pop, Shadow, Luna Merchandise * Muppet Winter Wonderland Kid's Meal (Long John Silvers) * Christopher Radko Christmas Ornaments * Great Muppets in American History (Muppets Tonight Coloring Book) * Muppet Treasure Island (calendar) * Muppet Parody Calendar: The Sequel *Kermit bowl Parades * Rock Around the Block Parade debuts at Sesame Place * Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade features a Sesame Street Float